La promesa del Cielo
by vampira horchatera
Summary: Traducción: RG VEDA. Jamás te olvidare, mi amor, mi obsesión... Al fin me reuniré contigo, por fin podré estar a tu lado eternamente, por fin se cumplirá mi deseo, tenerte, porque el tuyo ya se cumplió. No he faltado a mi palabra. He cumplido mi promesa.


**Traducción.**

**Se ve que hago colección de RGVEDA XD me encanta esta pareja! los adoro! Si alguien encuentra algun otro fic de ellos, por favor! avisen! O**

**Finalmente he recibido el permiso de la autora para poder publicarlo nn **

**Grazie mile Akari!**

**Autora**: Akari

**Traductora**: Misato

**Rating**: Pg-15

**Pareja**: Taishaku-ten/Ashura-oh, de **RGVEDA**, perteneciente a **CLAMP**

**

* * *

**

**La promesa del Cielo**

_Seis estrellas caerán. Estrellas oscuras que se revelaran contra el cielo…_

La última profecía de Kuyo

Una profecía a seguido, de la cual he conocido la máxima felicidad y el más profundo infierno.

Porque si no existiera, Ashura-oh no se habría jamás acercado a mí. Y sin ella yo no hubiese sido obligado a matarlo.

¿Se puede cambiar de verdad el curso de las estrellas?

Me volví emperador celeste solo para mantener una promesa… Cumplí matanzas increíbles sólo para mantener la palabra que di… No dudaría en marcharme con el signo de la expulsión de la gracia divina para modificar el destino. Y al final he entendido que ya había sido todo escrito. He intentado oponerme al hecho, pero en realidad lo he sólo aplazado.

_Tú serás el encargado de iniciar un destino ya tejido. Tu mismo deberás criar un niño que te será indicado, de su dinastía ya escrita. Junto a este niño tú partirás…_

Yasha-oh

Aquél que habría despertado el joven hijo de Ashura-oh y dado inicio a la destrucción final. Era solo un niño cuando lo vi por primera vez¿Quién habría imaginado que un simple dios guerrero se habría vuelto más fuerte que los generales celestes¿Quién habría imaginado que justamente él habría sido capaz de cambiar el curso del destino? Las seis estrellas deberían haber caído una a una para despertar al Diós de la Destrucción… pero la última a resistido en pie.

El amor tiene una fuerza ningún hecho puede derrumbar.

Yasha-oh se fió de Ashura. Le había jurado que le protegería para siempre. Y por él Ashura ha infringido el curso de los eventos.

Yo no tengo mérito en esto.

He vivido sólo para mantener fiel mi promesa… y ahora me doy cuenta que no he conseguido mantenerla. Debería haber impedido que las seis estrellas se juntaran, y sin embargo ha sido justamente mi tiranía lo que las ha juntado; debería haber matado a Ashura si se hubiese despertado, pero han sido tan solo sus sentimientos por Yasha-oh lo que le pararon.

He traicionado la confianza de la única persona que me ha amado jamás.

Por él he intentado contrarrestar el orden del mundo. Por él he transformado el reino celeste en un infierno. Por él habría llegado a destruir el universo entero.

No estoy arrepentido.

"¿Taishaku-ten, tu crees que el destino se puede cambiar?" me pidió aquél día.

Una pregunta misteriosa digna del gran Ashura-oh.

"Yo, por tal de obtener lo que deseo, estoy dispuesto también a cambiar el curso de las estrellas."

Habría hecho de todo para tener aquello que mi corazón más anhelaba: Habría podido también transformarme en uno de aquellos demonios contra los que combatía, si tan solo eso hubiese servido a mi objetivo.

"Si es así…entonces me ayudarías a cambiar el curso de las estrellas?"

Me quedé sin palabras: el dios guerrero más fuerte del reino celeste necesitaba la colaboración de un simple comandante? Y qué podía ser tan peligroso en su destino para inducirlo a cometer la impiedad de modificarlo?

"Si yo te ayudase, tu me daría lo que deseo?"

Tenía que atreverme. Habría en verdad cometido yo también el sacrilegio de destruir el orden del universo, si tan solo eso me hubiese dado la oportunidad de…

"Qué deseas?"

Recuerdo aún tu rostro sereno cuando me hiciste esta pregunta, Ashura-oh… Había entendido que te habría ayudado, pero no habrías jamás imaginado qué estaba a punto de pedirte. Mi mano osó acercarse a tus cabellos de seda negra e mis ojos osaron perderse en los tuyos.

"Te deseo a ti."

Estaba dispuesto a convertirme en demonio por tal de tenerte. Estaba listo para perder todo por apretar tu cuerpo contra al mío al menos una vez y sentir tu perfume. No estaba quizás ya cambiando el orden natural de las cosas con mi loco amor por ti?

Leí sorpresa en tu mirada: Habías creído que te habría pedido riquezas y poder, pero pensaba que aquellas cosas estaban en un grado que podía obtener aún sin tu ayuda.

Te quería a ti.

Te había siempre querido tan solo a ti.

"Si de este modo logras cambiar el destino…"

Tu voz fue apenas un susurro, pero bastó para encender mi cuerpo y mi corazón.

Decían que estaba prohibido a cualquiera cambiar el curso de las estrellas.

Yo lo habría hecho por ti.

Cuando sentí finalmente tu cuerpo estrecharse al mío e tu boca encontrar mis labios, entendí que ningún sacrificio habría sido suficientemente grande. A mi me bastaba amarte, aún sólo siguiendo un pacto. Creía que no habría jamás podido tener tu alma, pero nadie habría conseguido privarme de lo que me estabas ofreciendo.

Ni siquiera las estrellas.

Aquella noche fuiste mío completamente. Tus pupilas del color del oro no miraban más que a mi, tus manos no hacían más que vagar por mis cabellos, tu boca no pedía más que la mía…

Por un momento pensé que no estabas sólo dando tu cuerpo. No habrías podido responderme de una manera tan apasionada, si no fuese así. Pero quizás no hacía más que ilusionarme: estabas tan sólo manteniendo tu parte del pacto y por mi era suficiente.

No habría más conseguido comprar también tu amor.

Eras mi único pensamiento y mi única obsesión, pero para ti sólo existía tu futuro hijo.

Me contaste todo lo que Kuyo te había predicho y tu deseo de hacer nacer de todos modos al próximo rey de los Ashura. Existía un único modo para impedir que llegase la profecía y cambiar entonces el curso de las estrellas.

Se necesitaba destruir el orden del reino celeste. Se necesitaba que yo deshiciera todo.

"Si es esto lo que deseas, prometo que te ayudaré" te dije luego, mientras besaba tus cabellos del color de la noche.

Habría vivido sólo por aquel juramento. Habría vivido sólo por no traicionar tu confianza.

"Por cuanta gente que vierta su sangre o termine al infierno, no faltaré a mi palabra. No permitiré que tu hijo, una vez nacido, resucite como Dios de la Destrucción."

Tú eras la única persona importante. A ti habría dedicado mi vida desde ese momento en adelante.

"Por ti… me haré emperador…"

Creía que tan sólo asó impedía la reunión de las seis estrellas. Que ingenuo… cómo he no he podido pensar que también esto era parte del destino? No he cambiado nada en realidad. Y te he visto morir por mi culpa.

Cuando nos encontramos uno contra el otro en la batalla de mi rebelión, sabía ya que habrías acabado sacrificándote. Pero no creía que tuvieras aún un último deseo. No creía que mi infierno habría empezado desde ese momento."

"Mátame... y luego aliméntate de mi carne."

Me quedé de piedra. No podías pedirme una cosa de tal género, no podía abastecerme de tu fuerza de ese modo.

Pero no me dejaste alternativas. Querías estar seguro que estuviese al nivel de matar a tu hijo, en caso de que él fuese resucitado.

Eras de lejos superior a mi, pero sin embargo conseguí golpearte. Te dejaste traspasar sin oponer resistencia y aún ahora no olvido el calor de tu sangre sobre mi rostro, sobre mis manes, sobre mi cuerpo. Te agarraste antes de que pudieras caer al suelo y te apretaste a mí. También si te había hecho una promesa, no podía soportar que me dejaras: quería desesperadamente mantener la vida en tu cuerpo ya casi exánime, porque en realidad la única cosa que deseaba era quedarme a tu lado.

Pero el curso de las estrellas no se podía mutar.

Te agarraste a mi hombro y subiste hasta rozar mi rostro; susurraste mi nombre con voz entrecortada del cansancio y yo te estreché a mí más aún. Quería sentirte mío por última vez.

"Te has preguntado nunca… por qué he buscado tu ayuda?"

No respondí. No conocía el motivo por el que estuviste dispuesto a pedir mi colaboración y no la de otra persona.

"Porque imaginaba que me habrías pedido… aquello que luego me pediste. O quizás… lo esperaba. Te he amado yo también, Taishaku-ten."

Apenas un susurro sobre mi cuello. Mi vida terminó en ese momento. Alcancé el ápice de la felicidad y un momento después la cumbre de la desesperación.

"Hazme tuyo… completamente…"

Tu último deseo.

El último modo para tenerte aún conmigo.

El único modo para llevar a cabo mi misión.

Tu cuerpo fue mi sustento y por tu amor me volví un ser más peligroso que un demonio. Pero yo estaba ya muerto. Morí aquel día junto a ti, no obstante las estrellas continuaron a vagar siempre en la misma órbita.

La profecía se habría cumplido, como la mismísima Kuyo había anunciado.

_Habrá, pero, un ser bajado de la morada de la Oscuridad que podrá controlar el curso de los astros. Y manipulará las estrellas oscuras junto a las estrellas divinas. Aquel ser, siquiera desde mi constelación puede ser identificado…_

Kujaku.

Un profeta con las características de un demonio. Un chico sellado de por vida por una culpa que no es suya.

Todos adoraban el viejo emperador y nadie podría haber imaginado que se habría hecho culpable de un hecho tan grave: Kujaku es la encarnación de sus bárbaros deseos, así como Ashura no es otro que la personificación del pecado de Ashura-oh. Dos seres unidos por el mismo hecho. Dos niños no queridos, cuya existencia habría ocasionar desdicha. Cuan grande es el peso que cada uno de nosotros puede soportar?

"Quería realmente ver si el corazón humano y sus vínculos habrían podido camibar el curso de las estrellas."

Trenzaste en la sombra la trama del destino sólo por esto, Kujaku: querías estar seguro que el amor estuviese en grado de modificar también lo que ya había sido escrito. Querías que alguien demostrase que ninguna vida es inútil.

Ni siquiera la tuya.

Y ahora estás aquí, quieto en mis hombros, silencioso como siempre.

Y así Yasha-oh está aún esperando? Desde cuando Ashura se ha vuelto a dormir, se ha quedado siempre allí, en espera de un despertar que quizás no llegará jamás.

También él ha hecho una promesa a la persona que ama y mantendrá la palabra hasta el final, porque sólo de este modo puede tener la ilusión de continuar viviendo junto a aquél que le es más estimado.

Pero yo… lo he conseguido? Puedo de verdad morir consciente de no haber roto mi promesa, Ashura-oh?

_La llama resplandeciente que creías reducirá a cenizas las fuerzas del mal. Juntas las seis estrellas se impondrán sobre todos y será imposible detenerlas. Finalmente vosotros os volveréis la destrucción que aniquilará el cielo._

"Sinceramente, aquella vez… hubieses querido que Ashura te matase, verdad?"

Qué tipo de preguntas me haces, Kujaku… estás en grado de entender los sentimientos de alguien antes aún de que éste pueda hablar. Qué sentido tendría que te mintiese? Sabes bien que mi trabajo era matarle, pero saber aún mejor que, si él hubiese puesto fin a mi vida, nada hubiese podido darme más alivio.

"Vivir en un mundo con la ausencia de un ser amado es una triste condición."

Nadie debería sufrir el tormento que he sufrido yo…"

Por esto he impedido que Soma diera su sangre a Kendappa-oh.

Por esto he matado a Karura-oh.

Por esto entiendo a Yasha-oh que, no obstante todo, continua aún manteniendo su juramento.

"Me habría gustado también a mi vivir un amor tan atendido..."

Kujaku…

"… pero me basta haber entendido que no he sido inútil… y me basta haber conocido personas que han sabido amar. Gracias a Ashura…"

Al final te sacrificarás por él. Crees demasiado en el sentimiento entre Yasha-oh y Ashura como para permitir que se destruya.

Es así como debe ir. Han sido ellos en cambiar el curso de las estrellas, no yo.

Ashura-oh, perdóname…

"…y también gracias a ti."

Qué?

"En efecto, si no hubiese habido tu tiranía, entre aquellos dos no s habría nunca formado un vínculo tan estrecho… aquel vínculo que ha salvado el cielo…"

Ríes en tu usual modo, como si hubiese dicho la cosa más natural del mundo.

Y sin embargo tienes razón.

El Dios de la Destrucción no se ha despertado y lo que temía Ashura-oh no ha ocurrido.

En el fondo, la única cosa que cuenta de verdad para mi es haber acogido tu deseo, de un modo o de otro. Tenía que mantener mi palabra y lo he hecho asta el final.

Ahora tengo de nuevo deseo de sonreír.

Ya no tengo miedo de la muerte que se acerca: es demasiado doloroso continuar estando sin ti, Ashura-oh.

Ahora puedo morir de verdad.

No he roto mi promesa.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gustó mucho y por eso decidí traducirlo.**

**Dejen Reviews a ser posible!**

**Misato**


End file.
